Whisper the Wolf
"I won't lose another friend! '''I can't!'''" — Whisper, Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2 Whisper the Wolf is a supporting character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing. She is a heroic anthropomorphic wolf and a former member of the now-dismantled Diamond Cutters who supports the Restoration and their allies. She is aided in her efforts by her own personal team of Wisps. Why She Rocks # An original character made solely for the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comics, she is a great addition to cast. Driven by grief and loss, she is one of the deepest characters in the entire series; so when she eventually breaks out of her social shell, its all the more satisfying. # Along with fellow canon foreigner, Tangle the Lemur, she has a very adorable design that fits surprisingly well Forces' war-themed aesthetic. #* Speaking of Tangle, the two share a cute, wholesome friendship, despite being quite the polar opposites. They even share a spin-off series! # A particular, subtle quirk of hers is her squinting eyes and tendency to quietly whisper, quite fitting for someone with her name. # Due to her mysterious and lone wolf attitude, she gained a reputation amongst the Resistance soldiers, and became known as the legendary "Guardian Angel of the Battlefield". # While Whisper is cautious and mistrustful of other people, she exhibits a strong bond with her Wisps that is based on trust and friendship as illustrated by their reception of Sonic persuading her to trust the hedgehog, and the Wisps willingness to stand up to Badniks in order to defend her. # When fighting, Whisper is very focused and determined, preferring to not let her emotions get the better of herself to complete her goals. # She is an expert marksman and a master of stealth, able to infiltrate areas undetected and hit distant targets with her Variable Wispon without being detected by friends or foes alike. Bad Qualities # Due to past trauma, she has made herself much more silent, usually exhibiting a rather bashful side of herself. Trivia * Whisper was conceptualized by writer Ian Flynn, while artist Evan Stanley took care of the character's design. * The reason why Whisper's eyes always appear closed is for expressing her emotions. ** In comics and animation, eyes that can see while appearing closed can be shorthand for a few things, including indicating that a character is wise, that they are constantly keeping a close eye on everything, or that a character is dealing with a lot of emotional pain. * Whisper's overall design is derived from one of the many models the female wolf Avatar from Sonic Forces could assume. * Whisper's species of a wolf and her status as the Diamond Cutters' sniper brings about a similarity to Sniper Wolf from the Metal Gear series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Gunners Category:Silent Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Soldiers Category:Pessimists Category:2010s Characters Category:SEGA Characters Category:Fan Favorites Category:Tragic Category:Heroes Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Tomboys Category:Underrated Characters